Hidden Talent(s)?
by Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon
Summary: Setiap orang pasti mempunyai setidaknya satu bakat tersembunyi... (T, soalnya aku paranoid)
1. Cooking

Setiap orang pasti setidaknya mempunyai satu bakat tersembunyi, entah karena mereka tidak tahu atau karena mereka memang tidak mau ada orang lain tahu.

Begitu juga Boboiboy, bocah bertopi itu sebenarnya memiliki beberapa bakat yang ia sembunyikan dari semuanya kecuali keluarganya.

Dan, ketika ia berpecah, pecahan itu juga memiliki setidaknya satu bakat.

.

..

…

 **Hidden Talent?**

 **.**

 **Disc :** Boboiboy's not mine!

 **..**

 **Warning :** OOC, jalan cerita gak dimengerti, humor garing, pendek

…

 **Talent : Cooking**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Siang itu, siang yang sibuk bagi Boboiboy, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk memecah diri.

Petir dan Angin sedang membersihkan rumah. Air sedang membantu Tok Aba bersama Api, sedangkan Tanah baru kembali dari tugasnya.

Dan entah karena apa, begitu Api melihat Tanah, ia langsung memekik dan sembunyi dibalik Air, dan Tanah hanya bisa melihatnya dengan pasrah (Hal ini akan dijelaskan nanti).

Lalu, teman-teman yang lain mulai berdatangan, dan menatap heran pada Api.

"Itu Api kenapa?" Tanya Gopal.

"Err…" Tanah tidak tahu harus jawab apa, Air hanya menatap datar, Api menatap Tanah dengan pandangan takut, dan Tok Aba hanya menghela nafas.

"Karena Tanah menakutkan…" jawab Api.

"Menakutkan? Karena apa?" Tanya Yaya.

"…"

"Boboiboy?" kali ini Ying.

"Karena…"

Air memotong, "Kau mencium sesuatu?"

Yaya pun mulai mencium udara, "*Snif snif* Iya juga nih, dan harumnya!"

"Bau makanan ini!" seru Gopal.

"Asalnya dari rumahmu tuh." Tunjuk Fang, "Yuk kita kesana." Kata Tanah dan mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah Tok Aba.

Dan ketika mereka membuka pintu, hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Angin, bukan, Taufan berlutut dan memegang bagian depan apron yang digunakan Halilintar.

Ya saudara-saudara sekalian, anda tak salah baca. Halilintar memang sedang menggunakan apron. Lebih tepatnya apron berenda.

"PLIS HALI! CUMA SEPOTOOOONG SAJA!"

"…Gak."

"PLIIIIISSSS! DEMI SEMPAK ALLEN W****R, AKU PENGEEEEEN!"

"Dibilangin tidak, ya tidak. Dan lepaskan tanganmu!"

Tanah pun mulai angkat bicara, "Err… ada apa ini?"

Taufan menoleh, "Tanah! Tahu tidak? Ternyata bakat memasak ada di dia, dan dia membuat banyaaaak kue! TAPI SI MONSTER SATU INI TIDAK MAU MEMBAGINYA!" katanya sambil menunjuk Halilintar.

"Karena aku yang membuatnya, maka itu semua adalah punyaku." Kata Halilintar sambil men- _deathglare_ Taufan

"Tunggu dulu, bau masakan enak ini berasal darimu?" Tanya Gopal dengan wajah berbinar, tapi langsung ciut ketika _deathglare_ Halilintar berpindah ke dia.

Yaya menatap bingung ke para Boboiboy, terutama Halilintar, "Aku baru tahu kalau Boboiboy bisa memasak."

"Yah, itu karena kita memang tidak berniat menunjukkannya." Kata Tanah sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi kayaknya sih, Halilintar yang mendapatkannya." Lanjutnya.

Fang menatap Tanah bingung, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Maksudnya, Boboiboy sebenarnya memiliki beberapa bakat, dan ketika berpecah seperti ini, bakat-bakat itu dibagikan. Dan Halilintar mendapatkan bakat memasak, sementara aku, Taufan, Api, dan Air tidak. Jadi, dia bisa memasak masakan enak, sementara kami… tidak." Jelas Tanah.

"Oh." Sahut Ying.

"PLIIIIISSSSSS!"

"BERISIK!"

 _BZZZZZTTT_

 _CTAR_

"AAAAUUUUUUGHHHH!"

"Ah." Gumam mereka berempat.

 **~TBC~**

Hai hai~ Namaku Tail-chan, dan aku baru bisa meninggalkan jejak pertamaku disini~ Jadi kumohon jangan keras padaku, senpai~ *klik*

Eh…? Apa itu tadi? Kenapa aku berbicara lemah gemulai gitu?! _Anyway,_ ini fic pertamaku disini, jadi maaf jika semua karakter disini pada OOC.

Sebenarnya sih, masih banyak ide seputar fandom ini, tapi entah kenapa setiap kali mau mengetiknya, pasti ada tembok besar tak terlihat menghalangiku *bilangajamales

Yang pasti, jika mau ini lanjut, harap menunggu hingga beberapa… hari? Minggu? Pokoknya sampai tembok besar itu runtuh *uhukrasamalasuhuk*.

Sampai nanti~


	2. Sewing

**Hidden Talent?**

 **.**

 **Disc :** Boboiboy's not mine! (Unfortunely)

 **..**

 **Warning :** OOC, jalan cerita gak dimengerti, humor garing

…

 **Talent : Sewing**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Boboiboy sebenarnya bisa menjahit, bahkan sebenarnya ia sangat handal dalam hal ini, karena ini salah satu bakat tersembunyinya.

Hanya keluarganya, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot yang tahu.

Yep, Ochobot juga tahu, dan ia bahkan tahu pecahan Boboiboy mana yang mendapatkan bakat itu juga.

Hal itu terjadi sekitar 2 hari yang lalu…

…

" _Boboiboy, kau sedang apa?"_

 _Boboiboy tersentak, lalu menengok ke arah Ochobot, "Oh kamu rupanya."_

 _Ochobot pun berjalan (?) ke arah Boboiboy dan melihat apa yang dikerjakan Boboiboy, "Hm? Kertas apa ini? Kenapa ada gambar baju disini?" tanyanya._

" _Oh hehehe, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya Ochobot, tapi aku sedang menjahit kostumku buat bulan depan." Kata Boboiboy sambil menaruh jari telunjuk ke bibirnya._

" _Aik? Memangnya kamu bisa menjahit?" Tanya Ochobot._

" _Bisalah, lihat!"_

" _Wow bagusnya!"_

" _Tapi ini masih belum selesai."_

" _Oh ya, kamu bilang ini mau digunakan buat bulan depan, memang ada apa?"_

" _Hmm… bisa dibilang aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari." Kata Boboiboy sambil melanjutkan jahitannya._

" _Eh?! Kamu mau pergi?! Huhuhu… Jangan pergi Boboiboy…!" tangis Ochobot sambil memeluk Boboiboy._

" _Ish kamu ini, aku cuma pergi selama beberapa hari saja kok. Setelah itu aku kembali kesini."_

" _Janji?"_

" _Janji."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _*Yawn*"_

" _Ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur." Kata Ochobot._

" _Tapi… ini masih belum selesai, dan aku masih ada 3 kostum yang belum dikerjakan… *Yawn*"_

" _Halah, besok kan bisa."_

" _Bener juga, ya udah aku tidur dulu, s'lamat malam Ochobot."_

" _Malam."_

 _Lalu Ochobot keluar kamar karena Tok Aba memanggilnya._

 _20 menit kemudian, Ochobot kembali ke kamar Boboiboy, dan mendapati Boboiboy masih menjahit._

" _Loh, Boboiboy? Katanya mau tidur? Kok masih menjahit?"_

' _Boboiboy' menengok ke arah Ochobot, sambil memasang wajah cemberut, "Habisnya aku masih belum ngantuk!" serunya kekanakkan._

" _Aikh? Tapi ini sudah jam…" suara Ochobot terputus ketika ia bisa melihat jelas sosok Boboiboy._

' _Boboiboy' ini memakai jaket berwarna merah terang dengan resleting dibuka, memakai dalaman kaus putih tanpa lengan, topinya berwarna senada menghadap ke depan dan dinaikan._

 _Yep, yang sedang menjahit saat ini adalah Boboiboy Api._

" _Hei Ochobot!" tiba-tiba Api berteriak membuat Ochobot tersentak, lalu ia membeberkan baju yang dijahitnya ke muka (?) Ochobot, "Menurutmumu ini sudah mirip sama desainnya gak?" tanyanya._

" _Erm… mirip kok…" jawab Ochobot tak yakin, dia masih kaget melihat Boboiboy Api, yang biasanya selalu mengambil alih tubuh seenaknya dan keluyuran, kini menunjukkan baju yang selesai dijahitnya._

" _Ehehehe~ Yosh, aku sudah selesai yang ini! Tinggal 3 lagi!"_

 _Lalu, Api mulai menjahit, dan Ochobot hanya bisa diam sambil melihat Api melakukan kegiatannya._

…

Ketika paginya, Boboiboy kaget ketika melihat semua bajunya selesai dijahit, dan ketika bertanya pada Ochobot, ia kaget ketika mendengar Boboiboy Api yang melakukannya.

…

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Sekolah mereka akan mengadakan drama dan semuanya mempersiapkan pertunjukan. Laki-laki membuat dekorasi dan perempuan membuat kostumnya.

Boboiboy membelah menjadi lima supaya pekerjaannya cepat selesai.

Semuanya bekerja dengan cekatan (kecuali Angin dan Api yang kerjanya sambil mengomel), sampai Api melihat para siswi yang sedang menjahit.

Lalu Api diam, memerhatikan para siswi yang sedang asyik menjahit, dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya gemetar, mukanya juga berubah menjadi cemberut. Sampai akhirnya…

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Kenapa Suzy?"

"Ini, aku salah menjahit."

"Waduh! Ini kostum tokoh utamanya! Bagaimana ini?"

"Ya ampun Yaya! Kenapa kostumnya menjadi seperti itu?!"

"Eh? Ya ampun! Maaf! Aduh bagaimana ini?"

 _CTAK_

"KALIAN! BISA NGGAK SIH MENJAHIT YANG BENAR?!"

Walah dalah, si Api ngamuk.

Semua orang terdiam sambil melihat Api yang berjalan sambil mencak-mencak ke kerumunan para siswi.

"Sini, bajunya dan desainnya, biar kujahit ulang!" kata Api.

Lalu, dengan gaya professional, ia mulai menjahit baju demi baju, memperbaiki baju yang salah jahit, dan menjahit kain yang masih belum dijahit.

Dan, tanpa sadar semua kostum selesai dijahit dalam waktu 2 jam saja.

"Nah, selesai!" seru Api.

"Wow." Gumam para siswa (-yang perempuan).

Angin berlari menuju Api, "Wow! Semuanya terjahit dengan rapi!" serunya.

"Iya dong! Api!"

Tanah baru mau mendekati Api, ketika Api kembali memekik dan sembunyi di belakang Air, membuat Tanah makin pundung.

Sementara para siswi? Mereka bukan merasa senang karena mendapat bantuan, justru merasa terhina karena yang akhirnya menjahit semua kostum adalah seorang anak terlampau _hyperactive_ yang benar-benar sangatlah kekanakan seperti Api.

 **~TBC~**

…

…

…

*Syok* Aku tak menyangka bahwa akan ada yang membaca sampah ini… bahkan mereview… bahkan me- _fave_ -kan cerita ini… TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!

Oh ya, aku akan membocorkan sedikit untuk _chapter_ depan, tentang bakat yang berada dalam diri Tanah, dan penyebab kenapa Api takut dengan Tanah.

Sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA/REVIEW/FAVE FIC KU INI!

Salam dari Tante Kucing!

P.S : Maaf sekali telah membuat kalian lama menunggu! Aku seminggu ini berada di rumah nenek, dan gila saja, internetnya lemot sekali!


	3. It's a Secret

**Hidden Talent?**

 **.**

 **Disc :** Boboiboy's not mine! (Unfortunately)

 **..**

 **Warning :** OOC, jalan cerita gak dimengerti, humor garing

…

 **Talent : ?**

…

 _Pokoknya bukan tinju atau pembunuh saja… ya~h bisa dibilang bakatnya ini…_ peaceful

 **..**

 **.**

Boboiboy mempunyai satu bakat, yang benar-benar sebisa mungkin tidak ada yang tahu.

Bakat itu didapatnya karena ayahnya yang sebenarnya _alchoholic_ , tetapi masih bisa memerankan peran ayah dan kepala keluarga yang baik dan solehah. Tetapi, sayang sang ayah mempunyai kebiasaan buruk untuk (kadang) membawa serta anaknya ke _pub._

Dan bahkan mengajarkan anaknya untuk bermain… dengan dalih supaya _kalau keuanganmu mepet dan aku dan ibumu sedang jauh dari jangkauan jadi tidak bisa mengirimkan uang padamu, tapi jangan pernah memberitahukan ini pada ibumu ya, soalnya aku bisa dipenggalnya._

 _Edan tenan_

Dan ia merasa bimbang apakah ia harus memukul kepala ayahnya dengan tongkat _baseball_ atau berterimakasih padanya.

Karena, jujur, orangtuanya itu selalu saja berpergian.

Pokoknya, ia bisa mati jika hal ini bisa diketahui teman-temannya, sudah cukup mereka sudah mengetahui soal insiden memasak dan menjahit itu.

Sudah cukup sewaktu Atok mengetahuinya, _beneran._ Telinganya tidak mau merah lagi karena dijewer.

.:||:.

Saat ini Boboiboy dan teman-temannya lagi-lagi melakukan tugas, kali ini diminta oleh Atok untuk membantu membereskan rumahnya secara keseluruhan. Dan yang dimaksud dengan membereskan rumah secara keseluruhan, memanglah secara keseluruhan. Dimulai dari ruangan, hingga pekarangan, bahkan ruangan bawah tanah.

Boboiboy kembali membelah diri untuk membuat pekerjaan cepat selesai, dan kali ini hanya Tanah yang menjaga kedai, sementara lainnya membantu Atok membereskan rumah.

Sementara mereka beres-beres, tiba-tiba Gopal teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Api." Tanya Gopal

"Hm?" gumam Api selagi menyapu.

"Kenapa kau takut dengan Tanah? Padahal sewaktu pertama kamu muncul, kamu sok bahwa kau lebih kuat dari mereka, tetapi kenapa kamu takut dengan Tanah sekarang?"

 _TEP_

Api diam seribu bahasa, badanya juga terlihat mematung, diam tidak bergerak.

Sementara yang lainnya (-Atok dan Boboiboys) menunggu jawaban Api.

Api mulai angkat bicara, walau suaranya agak gemetar, "Itu karena…"

 _SYUUUSH_

 _BZZZZTT_

Tiba-tiba Api menegang, begitu juga Petir, Angin, dan Air.

Api mulai pucat, mukanya perlahan menunjukkan muka horror, tangannya gemetar sewaktu genggamannya pada sapu yang dipegangnya mengerat.

Sementara Petir masih menunjukkan muka-masa-bodo-nya, walaupun dimatanya terdapat sinar ketertarikan.

Angin, tiba-tiba ia berlari ke kamarnya, dan ketika kembali, ia membawa serta perekam videonya, sambil terkikik.

Sementara Air, wajahnya masih datar, walaupun sekilas matanya menunjukan rasa kasihan.

Angin, yang masih terkikik, bilang, "Hei, Api, karena kamu sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu, jadi kamu yang merekam." Sambil menyodorkan _camrecorder_ itu.

Api hanya menatap horror pada Angin, "Kau gila? Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh ayolah~ Kamu yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu~ Kita masih sibuk nih~"

"Tidak!"

"Plis~?"

"Pokoknya tidak! Aku tidak mau mendekati IBLIS itu!"

"Oh ayolah~ Kan jarang-jarang dia memperlihatkan keahliannya~"

"Enggak mau!"

"…Kalau kau mau melakukannya, aku akan membuatkan kue dengan bahan dasar coklat putih khusus untukmu saja…" kali ini Petir.

Tunggu…

…APA?

"Pe-Petir? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Tanya Yaya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ya jelas dia kaget, ini PETIR yang bicara. Petir yang pelitnya minta ampun *Disetrum*, sekarang menawarkan diri untuk memasakkan sesuatu.

"EH?! KOK KAMU HANYA MEMASAKKAN SESUATU UNTUK API SAJA?! AKU JUGA MAU!" teriak Angin.

Petir hanya menatap datar pada Angin sekilas, "Gak."

"PLIIISSSS~!"

"Tidak."

Sementara Api? Dia mulai bimbang. Disatu sisi dia ingin mengikuti permin- **perintah** sang 'saudara' tertua dan kedua, karena, jujur, coklat putih adalah makanan kesukaanya.

Tapi, disisi yang lain, _Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau mendekati IBLIS itu! Tidak lagi! Tidak sekarang, tidak selamanya!_

Saat Api sedang dalam keadaan dilema, yang lainnya hanya menatap bingung kearah para Boboiboy, _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

Petir, yang kelihatannya sudah tidak sabaran, menggertak Api, "Cepat rekam, kalau tidak aku akan memberimu Hujan Halilintar." Sambil men- _deathglare_ tingkat atas.

Api, yang dari tadi sudah bimbang, ketika melihat Petir langsung lari mengambil _camrecorder_ dari Angin dan berlari keluar.

 **15 menit kemudian…**

"HUUWEEEEEEEENG!"

Api berlari masuk ke rumah sembari melempar _camrecorder_ nya ke sembarang arah, yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap Angin yang kemudian langsung melihat hasil rekamannya, lalu memeluk Air erat, sambil menangis kencang seolah-olah ia baru melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Yang memang benar-benar terjadi.

Lalu muncul Tanah, yang memegang sekumpulan pakaian, entah punya siapa. Begitu ia melihat Api, Tanah langsung mendekatinya sambil meminta maaf berulang kali, walaupun kelihatannya tidak ada efek sama sekali.

Justru tangisan Api malah tambah kencang, dan sekarang ia berusaha menyembunyikan dari dibalik Air dari Tanah. Air hanya bisa diam tidak bergerak sama sekali dan Tanah benar-benar sudah mulai putus-asa memintamaaf.

Sementara Angin? Ia sedang ketawa tidak jelas melihat _video-_ entah-apa bersama Petir.

Tunggu…

…APA?

(Wow, _Déjà vu_ )

Fang yang sudah mulai kesal karena daritadi tidak tahu apa yag terjadi, menyahut, "Woi! Apa ada yang bisa memberitahu kepada kita apa yang terjadi?!"

Ying juga, "Iyaloh! Kita daritadi bingung ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Angin, yang masih cekikikan, menjawab, "Kalau kalian ingin tahu, sini! Kuperlihatkan _video_ nya."

Karena sudah terbakar oleh perasaan ingin tahu, Fang, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal akhirnya gabung dengan Angin untuk melihat _video_ nya.

~(^O^)~

 _Yang mereka lihat adalah rumput-rumput yang bergerak lambat dilihat dari atas, kelihatannya Api masih merasa ragu untuk merekamnya._

" _Aku harus merekamnya… tapi aku tidak mau…" suara Api sangat pelan, benar-benar diluar karakternya._

" _Tapi, aku harus melakukannya! Lagipula, jika aku bisa merekamnya, Petir akan membuat kue coklat putih kesukaanku!"_

 _Lalu, layar itu berpindah hingga terpusat pada kedai coklat dikejauhan._

 _Dengan perlahan, gambar kedai itu mendekat._

 _Mendekat._

 _Mendekat._

 _Hingga..._

"Royal Flush _!"_

 _Terlihat disana, Tanah, dengan wajah yang masih tidak terlihat, sedang melempar sesuatu di_ counter.

 _Dihadapannya, seorang pria yang hanya menggunakan celananya. Muka pria itu terlihat horror melihat sesuatu di_ counter.

" _Ti-tidak mungkin…" ucap si pria itu._

 _Tanah, yang mukanya masih tidak terlihat, berkata, "Ehehehe~ aku menang lagi~"_

" _Aku yakin, kau pasti curang!" kata si pria itu tidak terima sambil menunjuk ke arah Tanah._

" _Eh? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula kalaupun aku curang, apa buktinya?"_

" _I-itu… itu…"_

" _Hm~ hm~ taruhannya?"_

"… _tch!"_

 _Lalu pria itu mulai menanggalkan celananya, meninggalkannya hanya berpakaian dengan_ boxer _nya saja, dan meletakkan celananya di_ counter.

" _Khe! Kenapa aku masih kalah… dengan kau lagi! Padahal aku sudah berlatih dan berlatih tetapi masih kalah?!"_

" _Ehehe~ jadi, ronde berikutnya?"_

" _Kau pikir aku mau hah?! Lihat aku! Aku tinggal_ boxer _saja, sedangkan kau baru topimu!"_

" _Oh iyakah? Ehehe, ini, aku kembalikan bajumu. Dan juga dompetmu."_

 _Tetapi pria itu menolak, "Tidak."_

" _Heh? Kenapa?" Tanya Tanah kebingungan._

" _Karena, seorang pria tidak pernah mundur dari perkataannya." Lalu pergi._

" _Eh, tunggu, tuan?! Baju dan dompetnya-!" tetapi sebelum Tanah sempat mengembalikannya, pria itu sudah pergi._

"… _ah, sudah pergi…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _hihi~ untung~"_

 _Lalu, Tanah menghadap kearah kamera._

 _Tanah, si Tanah yang bijaksana, Tanah yang paling mendekati kata malaikat dari seluruh pecahan Boboiboy yang lainnya, menyeringai. Menyeringai bagaikan iblis. Giginya terlihat seperti taring. Retinanya mengecil. Dan, apa itu dua tanduk di atas kepalanya? Yang pasti, Tanah yang ada disitu benar-benar mirip dengan jelmaan iblis._

… _Pantas saja kenapa Api memanggilnya iblis_

 _Lalu, mukanya berubah menjadi terkejut, "A-Api?"_

"…"

" _Tu-tunggu, Api! Ini bukan—"_

" _Hu-HUWEEEEEEEEEEENG!"_

" _A-Api!"_

 _Lalu layar berubah menjadi rumout-rumput dari atas dengan cepat, kelihatannya Api sedang berlari. Yang terdengar dari video itu hanyalah suara tangisan Api dan suara teriakan Tanah yang sedang meminta maaf berkali-kali._

 _Hal itu pun terus berlanjut hinggal rumput-rumput itu berubah menjadi lantai, lalu langit, dan akhirnya wajah Angin, setelah itu hitam._

~(-_-|||)~

Setelah melihat video itu, semua orang yang melihatnya melongo, cengo. Karena ini Tanah, Tanah yang baik sekali bagaikan malaikat, bermain _poker_. Muka iblisnya juga langsung nge- _stuck_ dipikiran mereka, Gopal saja nyaris nangis melihatnya.

Intinya, mereka langsung tidak bisa melihat Tanah dengan cara yang sama lagi.

 **Talent : ?**

 _ **Bzzzzt**_

 **Talent : Poker**

 **~TBC~**

Akhirnya! Selesai juga! Maaf ya telah menunggu lama, soalnya aku bingung bagaimana cara mengakhirinya. Semoga saja ini bisa memuaskan kalian para pembaca.

Jika kalian ingin tahu ekspresi Tanah saat main poker, lihat saja di google _Allen Walker Poker Face._


	4. Saya Minta Maaf Sebesar-Besarnya

**Oke, sebelum kalian semua mengunyahku hidup-hidup, aku meminta maaf atas keleletanku ini. Fic ini sudah terbengkalai selama… setengah tahun? Yang pasti aku sangat minta maaf…**

… **sebelum kalian berpikiran bahwa ini di** _ **discontinue**_ **, tidak, aku tidak akan men** _ **discontinue**_ **kan** **ini.**

 **Alasan kenapa ini tidak di update selama setengah tahun, karena penyakitku yang bernama** _ **Mature Averted Leisured Away Syndrome**_ **atau disingkat M.A.L.A.S kambuh lagi…**

… **Dan selama beberapa bulan ini, aku sedang bersiap menghadang musuh yang bernama** _ **Tron Universe Grand Above Solar (a.k.a T.U.G.A.S), Ultimate JInx KOoky Madman (a.k.a .KO.M),**_ **dan** _ **Universal Nebula (a.k.a U.N)…**_

… **dan saat ini aku sedang menjadi tawanan musuh utama para penulis sejagat raya…** _ **The Writerblock.**_

 _ **So, help me and wish me luck!**_

 **P.s. Bisa minta tolong tidak? Tolong dong, tulis daftar-daftar bakat yang kalian ketahui. Bisa yang sudah umum (macam bakat sepakbola), hingga yang absurd (macam kentut terus-terusan tanpa henti selama 20 menit)**

 **P.s.s. Apa sih nama lain suara perut? Vel-velqu apa sih? Bisa beritahu tidak?**

 **P.s.s.s. Kalian mau tidak kalau 1 Boboiboy memiliki bakat lebih dari satu?**


End file.
